


Accio!

by IamBird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accio is the only spell you could ever need, Crack, Gen, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamBird/pseuds/IamBird
Summary: A step-by-step guide to taking over the wizarding world with a single spell, a novel by Supreme Emperor Harry Potter.
Kudos: 8





	Accio!

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unedited from what I wrote a while ago. It's not representative of my writing abilities.

Witches and Wizards of Harry Potter School of Only Gryffindors Can Learn Magic, you may be wondering about how your kind, handsome, and humble Emperor came to rule you all. Well, it's quite simple, really. Back in my fourth and final year at Hogwarts, I'd just discovered the way that I planned to complete the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament, when an idea hit me.

Accio, I thought. The summoning charm could summon my Firebolt, so who's to say that it couldn't summon other things to be useful for me?

Step 1. Saving Time

Professor McGonnogal assigned us a three-foot essay on advanced transfiguration theory. I was busy trying to find a way not to drown in a few weeks, so I simply said:

"Accio Terry Boot's Transfiguration Essay!"

The Ravenclaw's essay came flying into my hand, and there was no more room for stress in my mind. Terry Boot never figured out where his essay went, and he simply wrote a second one. Stupid Ravenclaws.

Step 2: Helping Family Members (Because I'm Not Selfish)

With a trip to the ministry and one "Accio Peter Pettigrew's clothes," I cleared the name of Sirius Black.

Step 3: Getting Rid of Problems

All it took was a knife and a quick "Accio Voldemort's robes!" to end the Second Wizarding War before it really started.

Step 4: Ruling the World

"Accio Sorting Hat!" No more Slytherin. Y'know, nobody knows what a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff is, so I got rid of those, too.

"Accio Cornelius Fudge's robes!" No more stupid laws.

"Accio Malfoy Fortune!" No more Draco being snobby. The flying galleons may have broken a couple walls at Gringotts, but repairs were paid for easily enough. Either way Draco was a Gryffindor at this point, but that didn't mean he was any less annoying.

"Accio throne!" An ancient Egyptian throne is fit for only a humble emperor such as myself.

Step 5: Announcing New Leadership

It only took a couple more spells to summon enough owls to send a notice to every person in the world that I would be their new ruler. One spell later, I had every non-wand weapon on the world in a pile at my feet. With a new legion of personal guards, I would be safe from any assassins.

Thank you, history classes and devoted subjects around the globe, for indulging in my story of world domination.

Happy International Harry Potter Day!

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old but I just got an AO3 account, so I'm reposting everything on here. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also if I have formatting issues please let me know.


End file.
